


Girls/Girls/Boys

by get_glitch3d



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/M, MAYBE JUST GIRLS, THATS RIGHT I GENDERBENT THEM, as a dude he likes chicks, as a girl i think he'd still like chicks and guys maybe, fem!dave will probably be bisexual, genderbent dave, genderbent marty, genderbent todd, maybe dave is a lesbian ???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave isn't Dave... She's Dana, and she is also Kick-Ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls/Girls/Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO SHOW THE WORLD OR WHOMEVER READS THIS WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF DAVE WENT THROUGH HIS KICK-ASS THING AS A GIRL. Sorry about the spacing, AO3 was bugging out when I made this. If this gets good reviews I might make another chapter for it but for now it's short and sweet, like, 282 words sweet. I've never written something this short.

Dana Lizewski woke up and rubbed her eyes, removing any crust from sleep from them. She snatched her glasses off of her bedside table and stood quickly, almost falling to her knees from her legs being weak.

"Ugh, God..." She groaned, shaking her head as she walked to the bathroom. She did her daily routine before checking her phone, for one thing it was Saturday and for another it was almost two in the afternoon.

She dialed a number, putting the phone to her ear. "Hey, Marcy? Yeah, do you know if Tina is free today?" She paused for a moment, Marcy speaking quickly. "She's with you? Do you wanna come over?" Dana asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she pulled a large sweater from her closet. 

"Cool, I'll order pizza and get out the pretzel bites." Dana hung up shortly after, racing downstairs in large tube socks, short-shorts and a tank top under her sweater. She ordered pizza and got everything out, slamming her body onto the couch right before the doorbell rang. Tina and Marcy were behind it.

One, twig-like, tall, curly haired girl and another short, a little heavy and straight haired girl entering into the house later, and the pizza came. "Dudes, I gotta tell you something." Dana grinned as she grabbed some pizza, biting into it as she flicked on the tv. "I'm getting a cat!"

"Whoa, shit!" Marcy said sarcastically, getting some pizza. "Like we needed to know!"

"I also might be giving up my superhero days."

"Dana, Kick-Ass is your life." Tina defended, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, but I wanna be alive to live it, and I can't do that if people are trying to kill me."


End file.
